The Sea
The Sea is the title given to the massive interdimensional universe that is used as a covert transit system by Andromeda and the Duathrakiin. The exact age of The Sea is unknown, but is theorized to be older than most of the Universes in existance today. Almost all of the life found in The Sea is hostile towards outsiders, and it is lorded over by the God Serpent Ouroboros. History and Description The exact time and date of The Sea's construction is unknown, but what can be confirmed is that it was created by the God calling itself Ouroboros. Almost completely devoid of planets, it instead holds an infinite number of star like objects that function as portals to the rest of the Multiverse. It was these portals that drew the attention of the Empire Andromeda, who used it as a means of multiversal travel in its stages of infancy. Travel through The Sea is complicated by the fact that it is almost completely devoid of light and landmarks, and communications with the outside cannot be done without special equipment. As a result, most of those who have entered The Sea have gotten lost and perished. The only location of note is the massive, pale blue star known only as the Pale Sun located at The Sea's center, which functions as the primary domain of Ourboros, who can be found coiled around it. The most dangerous aspect of The Sea, however, is it's enviroment. For whatever reason, the enviroment of The Sea is hostile towards outsiders, particularly Psychics. Any Psychic that enters The Sea without protection immeadiatley perishes, while those that aren't are only slightly more lucky. While minor exposure to The Sea has minor to negligible effects on an individual, prologned exposure causes the metaphysical make up of the body to shift. After a rough estimate of a month and a half of exposure, the body starts to mutate, causing extremem pain, fever, nausea, and vomiting. In addition, the afflicted's 'Soul' starts to loosen from the grip of the physical body, and if the body cannot regain its hold on it the Soul will be ejected and the afflicted will die. However, those that manage to recover become PHANTOMs, with their now loosened Soul functioning as a second, spectral body. Population and Ouroboros The population of The Sea is notoriously hostile towards outsiders, viewing them as little more than a means to feed. The majority of the population of is composed of Wights '''and '''Ghasts, ghostlike entities that resemble the Horrorterrors of the Furthest Ring. The primary difference between the two is that the Wights have a recognizable sentience while the Ghasts seem to function primarily on instinct. The Wights and Ghasts are observed to feed on the energy given off by Souls, and will instantly attack any foreign craft that enters The Sea. However, there have also been reports of a massive concentration of Wights and Ghast being found by the Pale Sun, and it is theorized that the star gives of a similar energy to that of a Soul. A being of particular note is the 'God Serpent' Ouroboros. The Lord and Creator of The Sea, Ouroboros is a serpent roughly the size of a small start. While the lack of proper lighting may not reveal it properly, Ouroboros's body is a pitch jet black, and running along its sides are red eyes in a similar way that a pattern may be found on the bodies of snakes. While not as violent as the Wights or Ghasts, Ouroboros does not suffer outsiders well, and strikes down all perceived threats to The Sea with extreme prejudice. He is also extremelly protective of his 'children', and views Psychics with a particular disdain.